Oh Give Me A Break!
by Quauzza
Summary: [ONESHOT][ADVANCEDSHIPPING][ASHxMAY]May is a little down and Ash tries to make her feel better.Summary Sucks. My first story, SO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME IF ITS BAD! [hides in a box]


**This is my first one-shot, SO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME IF ITS BAD!!!! It's called "Oh, give me a break!" Adv.shippy 4eva!**

………………………………………………………………………

After tumbling for a long time Ash, May, Max, Brock and Pikachu of course, decided to set up camp.

"Sho… sho… tiyerd…" Max said holding a pillow in his mouth.

He dropped the pillow on the ground, fell on it, and let the blanket on his back fall onto him, and fell asleep.

"I- I think Max has the right idea" Brock agreed

Brock got into his sleeping bag and almost immediately fell asleep

Ash and Pikachu had a nice, long yawn, and got into Ashes sleeping bag. How ever, May just sat on a rock and stared into the fire, (They already set up camp)

"What's wrong May?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't know, it's just … I don't know"

"Are you Nervous?"

"No" She replied.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Sad?"

"Sort of." she sighed again.

"Is it about the Grand Festival?" He asked.

"No"

"Family?"

"Nope."

"Friends?"

"Kinda'."

"Brock?"

"No."

"Me?"

"You guys didn't do anything wrong." She said

"Well then why are you sad?" He said.

"Pika Pi." The small yellow pokemon also wanted to know.

"I don't feel like a good Pokemon Coordinator." She let out. "May, you're a great coordinator!" He explained. "How many other people got into the top 4?" "Only 4" she said. "Exactly, May I know that if you try a little harder, you can win the grand festival next time!"

She smiled weakly. Ash was always trying to get people to do their best, except team rocket of course, who couldn't go a day without trying to steal Pikachu.

"Yeah, your right-"she said. "I'm gonna beat Drew, Harley and everyone else in the grand festival and win!" She shouted but not to loud to wake Max and Brock.

"But drew is so good and making people think their going to lose, well me at least." She told him sadly "Huh?' he said. "You have never told me that." He said. "Pikachu" His little yellow friend agreed.

"I never showed it because-"

But Ash wasn't listening. His eyed were burning up with hatred for the green haired young man. 'W_ait_, why_ do I hate Drew?' _He thought. _He has never done anything to me... maybe its because he's always annoying May… but he is always giving her those roses, I bet he does not even mean them, or-'_

"-And I didn't want to- OH You don't even care do you!?"

"Wha- I-I mean I d-do care May I was just... "

But May started to sob. "Pika, Pi Pikachu" The electric-type got off of his masters shoulder and got onto May's lap to try to comfort her.

Ash walked over to her and sat by her. "May I didn't mean to make you cry I just-"

Ashes comforting words were interrupted by a rather small explosion, which very strangely didn't wake up Max and Brock.

"Prepare for Trouble while you're very blue"

"And make it double we'll make you mad to"

"An evil as old as the galaxy"

"Sent here to fulfill our destin-"

"OH WILL YOU GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!" Ash yelled angrily just as team rocket had said. "Pikachu!"

"Can you not just leave us alone for two minutes?

Team rocket was taken back. Not a lot of people had interrupted them saying their motto.

"Well Twerp, who got you so-"

"I just said will you just leave us alone?" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Get out" Ash was now very steamed.

"But, you can't-"

"GET-(inhale)OUT-(inhale)OF(inhale)MY-(inhale)CAMP-(inhale)SITE!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed his throat out.

"Geez, why don't you give us a brake" James mumbled as He, Jessie and their little cat pokemon got back into their hot air balloon and fly away.

Ash continued to in- and ex hale after yelling like madman.

He turned to Brock and Maxes sleeping bags. "Sorry that I woke you guys like that I-"

But it turns' out that they , by all things strange, have slept through it all.

'_How do they do that?'_ he pondered

He turned back to Pikachu and May to see them staring at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked

"Yo-You just told T.K. to back off, and they did-how did you do that?!" She demanded.

"Uh well I-I just saw that you were kinda down so I got all mad and stuff so I just…" That's very sweet of you ash" she said with a smile.

He blushed lightly. "I-It was nothing" he said. "You are too modest Ash." She said. "Yeah, so are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Yes I am"

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, m'kay?"

"Pika… chu" after about 5 minutes, May got off the rock to go to her sleeping bag, but beforeshe did that she went to plant a small kiss of Ash's lips.

"Goodnight Ash"

FIN

**Well I hope you liked it. R&R please**


End file.
